Team Iron Man
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION - Pendant la bataille de l'aéroport, Tony est sauvé par un allié improbable qui va flanquer les jetons à tout le monde. Crack!fic. **Spoilers Civil War**
Coucou ! Je ne fais pratiquement plus de traduction mais cet OS m'a fait tellement rire qu'il fallait que je vous le fasse partager. Je dirais que c'est un grand n'importe quoi jouissif et qu'il m'a fait beaucoup de bien après Civil War. Merci à Donya sur Ao3 pour l'avoir écrit et pour m'avoir permis de le traduire. Pour la compréhension de l'histoire, rappelez-vous ce qui se passe juste après que Thor ait parlé à Odin à la fin du _Monde des ténèbres._ Sous l'apparence du Père de tout, c'est donc Loki qui vient à la rescousse de Tony.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et l'histoire à Donya.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Steve était prêt à tout pour protéger Bucky et pour laver son honneur. La situation désespérée nécessitait des mesures désespérées, comme trahir ses fidèles amis, entraîner les autres dans sa mission délirante et obliger les Avengers à se dresser tous les uns contre les autres. Bucky en valait bien la peine, lui qui était l'ami d'enfance de Steve et qui n'avait essayé de le tuer qu'à deux ou trois reprises.

Tentant désespérément d'éviter des destructions inutiles et des victimes collatérales, les vrais héros et les traîtres échangèrent insultes, coups de poing et autres gnons, se firent botter le cul, furent coincés sous des voitures et immobilisés par la toile de l'araignée. Si on oubliait le drame qui se jouait, c'était vachement marrant, un peu comme une séance d'entraînement bien musclée. Steve avait beau vouloir s'enfuir, euh, s'éloigner avec son vieux pote, il ne voulait pas non plus manquer une miette de l'action. Un Ant-Man géant, un très vif et très impressionnant Black Panther, cet étrange môme araignée... il se passait tellement de choses, partout à la fois.

Tout à coup, un rayon lumineux aveugla un long moment les Avengers. Ils pensèrent tous qu'ils s'étaient tellement cogné sur le crâne qu'ils en avaient des hallucinations, quand une personne inattendue surgit de la lumière. Sur un cheval à huit pattes. Armure dorée, élégant cache-œil, barbe argentée et sceptre effilé, cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils étaient en présence d'un Asgardien. Steve le regarda avec incrédulité, peinant à comprendre ce qu'Odin, le Père de tout, monté sur Sleipnir, pouvait bien faire sur terre.

« Je suis Odin, rugit le dieu en descendant de cheval. En chair et en os. Et vous, pauvres mortels, il faut toujours que vous foutiez tout en l'air ! »

Steve s'apprêtait à lâcher un « langage ! » mais Odin l'ignora et s'approcha d'un Iron Man meurtri et défait. Tony releva la tête, dévoilant un horrible œil au beurre noir. Odin retint une exclamation de surprise, posa doucement la main sur la joue de Tony et lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes. Tony hocha la tête et ne broncha pas quand Odin le prit dans ses bras, posant les mains, non dans le dos de Tony comme un ami l'aurait fait, mais plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. En fait, il agrippa à pleines mains les fesses de Tony, devant un public passablement choqué.

« Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Steve, résumant le dégoût général. Tony ! Odin et toi ? Thor est au courant ? »

Par-dessus l'épaule du vieux pervers, Tony lança un regard noir à Steve. « Étonnant, non ? J'ai toujours eu un rapport compliqué au père. J'aime les hommes plus âgés, les figures paternelles. Et j'appelle Odin "papa" au lit. »

L'épouvantable confession provoqua une vague de nausée et figea les sourires en grimaces. Se prendre pour Lana del Rey n'était pas un crime mais, Odin ? Le père de Thor ? Quel âge avait-il au juste ? Deux mille ans ? Bonté divine, pauvre Thor.

Odin prit la main de Tony l'entraîna vers Sleipnir, apparemment pour l'emmener loin du champ de bataille. « Vous êtes tellement puérils, vous autres humains ! continua Odin tout en veillant à ce que Tony soit bien installé sur le cheval magique. Vous avez profondément blessé Tony ! Il souffre, physiquement et mentalement ! Réfléchissez à ce que vous lui avez fait, il aurait pu être sérieusement blessé. Si vous êtes trop nombrilistes pour comprendre qu'il essayait seulement de protéger les innocents, alors ce n'est pas sur lui que vous devriez cogner mais bien sur vous-mêmes ! »

Steve n'apprécia pas la mercuriale, mais il avait de plus gros problèmes pour le moment. Tony et Odin - Seigneur ! - et ça n'avait rien de platonique. N'y pense pas, se dit-il, ne les imagine pas tous les deux, nus et en pleine action. Ah ! Trop tard...

Odin enfourcha son cheval, apparemment - et curieusement - sans effort. Il était en meilleure forme que Steve ne l'aurait cru. Hmm. Tony agrippa son sugar daddy par la taille, prêt pour une balade inter-royaumes.

« Une dernière chose, fit Odin en tournant l'œil vers la panthère noire. Vous, là-bas ! Je suis fan de vous. Vous êtes beaucoup trop bien pour cette bande de baltringues. Et j'adore vos griffes. »

La Panthère noire inclina poliment la tête.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez continuer », déclara Odin avant de disparaître avec Tony Stark. Probablement pour soigner ses blessures psychologiques. En couchant avec lui. Steve abandonna l'idée d'emmener Bucky en Sibérie, tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était se laver la rétine au citron vert et payer un verre à Thor. Avant de lui trouver un bon thérapeute. Comment Howard avait-il pu négliger Tony à ce point ? N'avait-il pas compris l'effet que cela produirait sur la vie sexuelle de Tony ? Il avait de la chance de ne plus être là pour voir son fils peloté par un prédateur sexuel millénaire.

« Euh, les gars ? » Natasha fut la première à rompre le lourd silence. « Si on oubliait tout ça et qu'on allait se saouler ?

— Bonne idée. Et pour ceux qui ont des enfants, pensez à bien les traiter. Avoir un père distant à vraiment bousillé Tony. »

* * *

Au milieu de nulle part, dans une Sibérie glaciale et inhospitalière, Zemo attendait Captain America, Bucky et tous ceux qui voudraient se joindre à eux. Il s'était caché sous terre avec les autres soldats de l'hiver - morts par ses soins - depuis un bon moment. Mais personne ne venait. Peut-être avaient-ils eu un empêchement. Bordel. Son plan diabolique, exercer sa vengeance sur les gentils plutôt que sur les méchants, était parfait, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mal tourner ?

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

En fait, je suis Team Black Panther. Il a crevé l'écran, et j'ai adoré.

Ah j'oubliais, Steve qui embrasse la nièce de Peggy ? Beurk. Que dirait Peggy ?


End file.
